La Región del Relámpago
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Oneshot. Acerca de samurais, emperadores, traidores y una guerra.


**I**

**Mamoru y Natsumi**

_***Este es un oneshot de prueba. Si tiene resultados, la historia se continuará.**_

_**¡Gracias por tu atención!**_

Hacía un tiempo que se encontraba grave.

Natsumi y Mamoru esperaban tristemente afuera del dormitorio de Daisuke. Su situación parecía no ser favorable, hacía casi dos años su salud empezó a decaer, y ahora, tras varios días de penosas situaciones, esperaban la resolución final.

Mamoru, quien era su nieto, esperaba a la izquierda de su bonita compañera; Natsumi, quien vivía con ambos desde los ocho años.

De pronto, Mamoru tomó la mano de la joven y se encontraron.

-No te preocupes. -Empezó a decir el moreno muchacho. -En todo caso, si no sale de esta, nos tenemos el uno al otro y veremos como salir adelante.

Tragó saliva.

-Sé que es lo que él desearía, que fuésemos fuertes y que supiéramos como manejar la situación.

Natsumi se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el brazo y asintió intentando sonreír.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos más; el médico salió de la habitación.

Ambos jovencitos se exaltaron y pusieron de pie rumbo a su encuentro.

Sin soltarse las manos.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Mamoru penosamente.

El médico suspiró y lo tomó fuertemente del hombro.

-Pasen a verlo, ya no hay otra salida.

Natsumi contuvo el llanto y Mamoru bajó la cabeza.

El hombre se retiró cabizbajo.

Mamoru se adelantó y tomó la manija abriendo la puerta, aún conduciendo a su preciosa compañera.

Entraron.

Una enorme habitación, tan digna de un Emperador, llena de armaduras y lujos.

Ahora oscura, con los enormes ventanales cerrados, y al final; con una enorme cama en la cual un hombre moribundo yacía.

Daisuke siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, un Emperador enérgico y con gran fortaleza. Qué lástima que ambos, a quienes había amado tanto, ahora lo vieran en completa decadencia.

Mamoru y Natsumi se acercaron hasta su lecho, y se colocaron a su diestra.

Lo contemplaron tristemente.

-Mamoru. -Comenzó a decir el último Emperador de la Nación de Inazuma. -Solo me resta por decirte que hagas un buen trabajo.

Mamoru frunció el ceño.

-Pero-

Daisuke alzó la mano y lo hizo callar.

-Natsumi.

Ella asintió llorando.

-Que Mamoru te hable de la casa y tome la mejor decisión.

Mamoru apartó la vista.

Natsumi pareció no comprender aquella indicación.

-Que lo haga a más tardar en un año. Entonces, verán al final cuál es la mejor decisión.

Finalmente parpadeó y suspiró mirando hacia el oscuro techo de su habitación.

-Mamoru.

Habló.

-No la dejes sola, tú sabes, pasó porque lo permití.

Mamoru abrió los ojos aterrado.

-Cuídense mucho, sé que ambos harán un muy buen trabajo.

Y cerró los ojos.

Mamoru se quedó estático y cerró los ojos dejando caer lágrimas.

Natsumi se echó a llorar y abrazó destrozada a Mamoru. Mamoru apretó los dientes y abrazó fuertemente a su herida compañera.

Daisuke había fallecido.

Permanecieron de pie a su lado un rato, ambos llorando en aquella oscura y enorme habitación.

Tras un par de días de luto en la Región, y un penoso funeral; Mamoru y Natsumi finalmente pudieron recuperar algo de paz, y permanecieron sentados seriamente en el jardín del palacio.

Estaba atardeciendo; el Sol se ocultaba en las tierras del oeste, y dejaba un viento frío que comenzaba a ganar presencia.

Natsumi se estremeció; sentada a la diestra de Mamoru, lo tomó de la mano. Éste le correspondió.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? -Preguntó la hermosa y pelirroja muchacha. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mamoru no habló.

-Es decir, qué pasará con la región, con la nación; ese desagradecido Shogun ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse al funeral y ahora-

-¡El Shogun! -Gritó Mamoru abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Se incorporó rápidamente e hizo poner de pie a su compañera.

-¡Quiero que tomes lo necesario! ¡En menos de diez minutos dejamos el palacio!

Natsumi lo miró aterrada. Mamoru la sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos y la miraba inquieto.

-¿Pero qué sucede? -Preguntó queriendo llorar. -Nunca te había visto así.

-Haz lo que te digo, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Natsumi asintió y echó a correr dentro del palacio.

Mamoru frunció el ceño y la miró alejarse.

-Lo único que yo necesito es defenderte. -Susurró y echó un último vistazo hacia el cielo.

Pareció desdeñarlo de pies a cabeza, como si buscara desesperado encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Su mirada cambió, dejo de ser retadora, y comenzó a preocuparse.

Se metió a la casa y fue por un camino contrario a la habitación de su compañera.

Finalmente, Natsumi apareció en el salón principal con una pequeña y modesta maleta; y sorprendida, vio a Mamoru recargado en la puerta, sin alguna clase de equipaje.

-Si es todo, entonces será mejor que salgamos por la parte posterior del palacio. -Habló Mamoru incorporándose y acercándose a Natsumi.

-Sí, pero dime por favor, qué es lo que sucede.

Mamoru negó y la tomó de la mano, la sacó del salón principal y atravesaron la casa rápidamente.

-Solamente puedo decirte que corremos un grave peligro aquí. -Dijo. -Cuando lleguemos, prometo decirte todo, a final de cuentas estaremos seguros y con la suficiente libertad de decidir que hacer con nosotros dos.

Natsumi parecía cada vez más aterrada.

Cuando lograron salir del palacio, Natsumi advirtió con sorpresa que un modesto carruaje los estaba esperando.

Mamoru la metió y miró receloso a su al rededor. Finalmente entró y le indicó al chofer que partiera como de costumbre.

-No queremos levantar sospechas. -Habló el muchacho. -Nos llevará hasta la mitad de la región, y nosotros nos encargaremos de salir a pie de ella.

-¡¿A pie? -Preguntó Natsumi exaltada. -¿Pero por qué?

-Así estará mejor. -Contestó modestamente su compañero.

Natsumi asintió, y bajó la cabeza preocupada. De pronto abrió los ojos asombrada, al ver que su compañero solamente portaba una katana atada al cinturón.

No dijo nada.

Permanecieron callados hasta ya casi las diez de la noche. Tras cuatro horas de camino, finalmente el carruaje se detuvo a las afueras de la poderosa capital de la Región del Relámpago.

Mamoru dio unas instrucciones al cochero y luego regresó para tomar a Natsumi de la mano para comenzar la marcha a pie.

El cochero regresó y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de ambos; Mamoru regresó y tomaron otro camino.

-Pero-

-Es por si acaso. -Interrumpió Mamoru mirando todavía al sendero que recorrió el cochero. -Si llegase a estar en problemas, errarán en el camino.

Natsumi se desesperó.

-¡¿Pero acaso piensas decirme qué está sucediendo?

Y comenzó a llorar.

Adentrarse en el bosque en el medio de la noche, cambiar de camino cada diez minutos y probablemente no descansar o probar alimento en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas; eran demasiado para ella.

-¡Te has portado tan extraño! ¡Te desconozco! ¡Siempre dices las cosas de frente, y ahora estás actuando tan-

Mamoru se exaltó y jaló a Natsumi contra su pecho, tapando su boca con la mano. Se recargó en un árbol y abrió bien los ojos.

Natsumi quedó petrificada y se apartó la mano de Mamoru.

-En silencio, -Le susurró al oído. -Vas a descender la cuesta, y me vas a esperar tras ese árbol que está abajo.

Natsumi bajó la vista y se encontró con un roble: Justo al final de una cuesta de dos metros de extensión. Era el comienzo del bosque, los lindes de éste desaparecían una vez que se descendía hasta él.

Mamoru y ella aún eran presa fácil para cualquiera que intentase hacerles daño.

Natsumi asintió y empezó a bajar penosamente.

Mamoru la observó y miró a su al rededor. Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la katana y frunció el ceño.

Cuando Natsumi logró llegar hasta el roble y darse la vuelta, era demasiado tarde.

-¡Los estábamos esperando! -Habló una voz imponente y sarcástica que hizo helar a la joven.

Mamoru desenvainó el arma al instante y se adelantó en posición de ataque.

-¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate de una vez! -Gritó molesto.

-Vaya, al nieto del último emperador de Inazuma, no le gustan los acertijos. -Respondió aquella voz de forma burlona. -Mejor para mí.

Y de pronto una sombra se cernió sobre Mamoru, una vez que la luz de la luna le fue impedida: Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver la figura de un hombre una cuesta.

Una forma extraña, ojos brillantes sin iris o pupilas, y una fría y enorme sonrisa reluciente.

Natsumi se quedó estática y miró aterrada a la figura que se alzaba por sobre las cabezas de ambos.

-Será mejor que guardes tu juguete. -Dijo aquel hombre. -No te conviene intentar pelear.

Y dio un enorme salto sobre la pobre pelirroja muerta de miedo, y se colocó a escasos metros de Mamoru.

Éste se sorprendió de tenerlo ahora frente a él. Tras una distancia de tres a cinco metros, ahora estaba a menos de medio metro.

Y pudo verlo.

Un blanco y delgado muchacho, con el cabello atado duramente con una coleta, y extraños anteojos que cubrían sus ojos.

Sonrió igual de perversamente que al comienzo.

-Conmigo y mi ejército. -Terminó de decir.

Y de inmediato, una horda de poderosos y terribles hombres se abalanzó rodeando a Mamoru.

-¡Endou! -Gritó Natsumi aterrada corriendo cuesta arriba.

Aquel muchacho con el cabello enrastado volteó el rostro de medio lado y frunció el ceño.

-Qué tal, pero si eres la única que me faltaba por ver. -Chasqueó los dedos, y al instante, dos hombres la sujetaron por los brazos.

-¡No! ¡Endou! -Gritó intentando zafarse.

-¡Natsumi! -Respondió Mamoru al percatarse de la situación de su compañera; y furioso, se dispuso a atacar a los guerreros que tenía frente a él.

El otro muchacho, que vestía una elegante armadura negra, ajustada al cuerpo; miró complacido la enorme decisión y fortaleza que Mamoru mostraba.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se jactó de verlo vencer a sus hombres, una y otra vez.

-Mi turno. -Dijo para sí mismo, una vez que Mamoru logró salir bien librado.

Desenvainó la poderosa katana que portaba y se lanzó al ataque.

Mamoru abrió los ojos sorprendido y corrió a su encuentro.

Ambas katanas se encontraron fuertemente creando un espantoso sonido: Una poderosa y temeraria hoja plateada; que blandía un decidido y furioso muchacho moreno, de castaños cabellos alborotados. Y la otra, una imponente y negra hoja dispuesta a cortar cuantos hombres estuvieran a su paso; aquella que blandía un perverso y soberbio capitán de tropas.

Empezaron a pelear.

Natsumi miró aterrada a su amado Mamoru pelear frente a frente con su inesperado rival.

-¡Tú puedes, Endou! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Acaba con él!

Mamoru lo atacaba una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo en que se protegía de las poderosas y veloces estocadas de su rival.

Aquel capitán siempre había sido muy hábil y para su sorpresa, Mamoru había representado un reto más grande y divertido. Aún así, no sería problema para él.

-¿Te diviertes, eh, Endou Mamoru? -Preguntó fríamente aquel joven.

Mamoru sin embargo, lejos de responderle, continuó atacando.

Finalmente, aquel capitán logró engañar a su vista y provocó que Mamoru se defendiera sin necesidad.

-¡Cuidado, Endou! -Gritó Natsumi muerta de miedo.

Muy tarde, cuando Mamoru reaccionó, aquel capitán había logrado darle una estocada.

Mamoru cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

Natsumi gritó forcejeando desesperada.

Y el capitán se acercó a su víctima.

Mamoru se incorporó rápidamente y cuando estaba por tomar su katana nuevamente, el capitán la tomó y usó ambas contra él.

Mamoru dio un salto hacia atrás, para intentar cuidarse.

-¡No huyas, apenas nos estamos divirtiendo! -Rió y se burló el perverso capitán, con ambas katanas en su poder. Las blandía a un lado y al otro.

Mamoru estaba decidido a írsele encima e intentar recuperar la suya.

-Es tu fin. -Habló el enemigo y justo cuando se disponía a lanzársele encima y clavarle ambas hojas en el corazón; un terrible sonido se escuchó entre ambos.

Mamoru entrecerró un ojo y apartó el rostro.

El capitán apretó fuertemente los dientes e hizo la cabeza para atrás.

Cuando Mamoru regresó lentamente la vista, miró asombrado lo que había sucedido y casi se queda sin aliento.

Un muchacho, se había interpuesto entre ambas hojas, y las había detenido con su propia y reluciente katana.

Natsumi se quedó en blanco. Había sido todo tan repentino, en un momento su amado Mamoru estaba contra un árbol y al siguiente, un hombre había salido de quien sabe donde y lo había salvado.

-Tú. -Dijo recelosamente el capitán. -Así que tú eres,

Y el muchacho apartó ambas hojas con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el capitán trastabillara y perdiera ambas.

-Y será mejor que te vayas. -Habló fuertemente aquel muchacho. Aún sosteniendo su arma.

El capitán soltó una horrible carcajada. Tomó su propia espada y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-No me hagas reír.

Chasqueó los dedos y una tropa de quince hombres aparecieron rodeando al recién llegado, y a Mamoru.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. -Habló el capitán acercándose a quienes tenían a Natsumi.

No le prestó mucha atención, pasó de largo y caminó decidido.

-Ella vendrá con nosotros. -Habló fuertemente y después montó en su caballo. -¡Mátenlos! -Dio la orden finalmente y se dispuso a llevar a pie a la pobre mujer.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Endou! -Gritó Natsumi rehusándose a ser llevada a quien sabe donde.

-¡Natsumi! -Gritó Mamoru furioso y se abrió paso entre los guerreros que intentaron detenerlo.

Aquel guerrero logró contener a quienes tenía en frente de una forma tan rápida, que ni el mismo Mamoru podía creerlo.

-¡Ve por ella! ¡Yo me encargaré de todos los demás! -Le gritó sin verlo.

Mamoru asintió y echó a correr dispuesto a salvar a Natsumi.

El capitán vio venir a Mamoru completamente furioso hacia él, y sonrió complacido.

-Que venga por ella, que eso estaría muy bien.

Dos soldados más se interpusieron en su camino; Mamoru los acabó velozmente: Una estocada debajo de la barbilla, dar media vuelta para salvarse de una poderosa hoja y después una estocada que atravesara su pecho.

Y entonces los soldados que sujetaban a Natsumi, desenvainaron las katanas y lucharon contra él.

Natsumi, con las muñecas atadas, echó a correr cuesta abajo.

El capitán bien pudo tomarla de los cabellos y ordenarle a su negro y fuerte caballo que echara a correr. Mamoru no podría alcanzarlos, el capitán conocía muchos caminos, y el caballo era demasiado listo como para perderse fácilmente.

Pero aquella mujer no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Miró seriamente a sus hombres ser vencidos y luego observó a Mamoru acercarse a él.

Sin embargo, no se atacaron.

-¡Retirada! -Gritó el capitán a los pocos hombres que quedaban, y éstos desaparecieron al instante entre los árboles.

Mamoru desvió la vista y miró sorprendido como todos ellos desaparecían.

Cuando regresó a encontrarse con el capitán, éste simplemente había desaparecido también.

-Pero quién podría ser ese sujeto. -Susurró Mamoru para sí mismo.

-¡Endou! -Oyó de pronto y se estremeció, olvidando sus pensamientos.

-He, Natsumi. -Habló feliz de ver a su bonita compañera acercarse a él.

Mamoru extendió los brazos, y aquella niña se pegó a su pecho completamente aliviada.

-Endou, estás bien.

-Sí por fortuna. -Respondió éste alegremente y una vez que Natsumi se apartó, tomó sus muñecas y le desató las manos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó de pronto Natsumi volteando a la izquierda, mientras Mamoru terminaba de desatarla.

-Ah, es verdad. -Habló Mamoru volviendo a la realidad nuevamente.

Aquel muchacho se acercó a ambos lentamente.

Lucía tan espléndido, tan imponente. Natsumi quedó sorprendida, al igual que Mamoru.

-Me salvaste la vida. -Habló Mamoru completamente agradecido. -A mí, y a Natsumi.

El muchacho sonrió levemente.

-No fue nada. -Respondió aquel guerrero tranquilamente.

-Pero dinos, -Comenzó a decir Natsumi. -¿Quién eres tú y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

El muchacho volvió a sonreír.

-Será mejor que me acompañen, mi campamento está a pocos minutos de aquí, prometo decirles todo lo que desean saber sobre mí.

Mamoru asintió al igual que Natsumi.

Una vez que éste envainó su katana y tomó a su compañera de la mano, empezaron a seguir al guerrero.

Casi media noche, y ahora caminaban internándose en el bosque.


End file.
